


New Love

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Tell Me Why, Tyler Ronan - Freeform, not between Tyler and OC tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Shelbi is one of Alyson's best friend,  she was there that night that Mary Ann tried to kill Tyler. She's the only one that Mary Ann allowed to be friends with her children. Going with Alyson to pick up Tyler from Fireweed, things might turn out a little complicated. (Cross Posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Alyson Ronan & Tyler Ronan, Original Female Character/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn't the best so be aware of that before reading xD

"Are you sure you want me to come? It seems like this is a little personal." Shelbi says with concern. She didn't want to get in the way. The twins haven't seen each other in ten years, they might need time to talk things out.

"Yes! I do! Besides you grew up with us practically, he talks about you sometimes." Alyson replies, it was the truth, Tyler did talk about Shelbi, maybe too much in her opinion. Honestly, Alyson always knew growing up that Tyler had a crush on Shelbi and now eventually if they get together it would definitely be better for Shelbi. Alyson hates Shelbi's current boyfriend. An abusive piece of shit.

"Okay..." Shelbi mumbles, going quiet after that. Watching the huge trees and snow pass her by. Not long after that, the car turns into the Fireweed entrance.

"I'll wait in-" "No, you are coming with!" Alyson cuts Shelbi off. Turning off the car, Alyson gets out of the car first, Shelbi slowly following her lead. She gets out just in time to see the twins hug. A smile appears on Shelbi's face. They both have been waiting for this, she was just glad it didn't end in a disaster.

"Shelbi!" Before she can say hello Tyler already has his arms around her, lifting her body into a hug. He was as tall as Alyson, and Shelbi was short compared to the twins. Spinning the girl around. Shelbi squeals before bursting out in giggles.

"Your still short." Tyler comments placing her down on her feet.

"What! No! You both are just freakishly tall." Shelbi grumbles, knowing it was a lie. Tyler and Alyson are of average height, 5'7. She was the one that was freakishly small, just barely 5'0.

"Keep telling yourself that." Alyson jokes.

"You have anything else you need to get?" Alyson turns to Tyler in questioning. "Nope. This is it. My last ten years in a bag." Tyler holds up the bag for all to see. Alyson grabs the bag from him

"Then we should get going. We just have time to make the morning ferry." Alyson says, walking to her car, the two others following.

"You look good in that." Shelbi points out, looking at his jacket with a bird on it.

"Thanks. One of my mentees designed it." Tyler replies. "It's really good." Shelbi's hand reaches out to touch the bird on his back. Tracing the lines of the bird.

"Yeah, he's so incredibly talented. I got a couple of local coffee shops to hang his art." Tyler comments, smiling wide at Shelbi, she quickly returns the smile with her own. Tyler's heart skips a beat. It hasn't changed. Her smile hasn't changed.

"Tyler Ronan, shaping the leaders of tomorrow." Alyson teases. "Yup! We're screwed."

"So, you going to miss anything about this place?" Alyson asks, opening the door to the driver's seat, tossing Tyler's bag in the back.

"Honestly? The people. The other residents, my mentees, my counselor - Aaron. Took me a while to fit in, but once I did, it felt like home. They made me feel safe. Safe enough to... be me." Shelbi smiles at the content of Tyler's voice.

"That's so great. I'm really happy for you." Alyson announces. " Me too!" Shelbi says after Alyson. Tyler stared at the car "We planning to drive to Delos Crossing, or push?" He jokes.

"You are welcome to walk." Alyson grins.

"Nah, I'll take my chances." Tyler laughs.

"Do you need one last look?" Tyler stares at Alyson, catching the eyes of Shelbi. Quickly looking at the building.

"Looked, Let's go." The three get in the car, Shelbi takes the back seat, letting Tyler get the front seat. Shelbi tones out the conversation upfront, texting her boyfriend Cole. He's upset, angry to be more specific and when Cole is angry he's terrible to be around. Honestly, sometimes Cole scares Shelbi. He can get a little rough, pushing her and gripping her wrist a little too tight. Alyson didn't like Cole, she very admitted about it. Shelbi didn't take notice that they are already on the ferry too concerned about texting Cole reassuring words. She can only hope he wasn't too upset.

"Is it Cole?" Alyson questions, finally taking notice that the other girl was quickly texting away.

"-um yeah.." Shelbi hesitates to answer.

"Who's Cole?" Tyler questions. "He's Shelbi's boyfriend, an abusive asshole."

"Alyson!" Shelbi shouts.

"What?! It's true!" Alyson shouts back. Shelbi grumbles, unhooking her seatbelt, getting out of the car. The fresh air of the lake hits Shelbi, ignoring the look of the older man by the stairs. She stands near the railing, turning off her phone. She would pay for whatever Cole wants to do to her later. Right now she's upset, Alyson had no right. Staring at the mountains and sky to try to calm herself down.

"Hey, Shelbi." Tyler smiles taking a stand near her.

"Listen, if this Cole guy is abusive to you I can deal with him for you. I was your protector back in the day." Shelbi can tell that despite the joking matter behind the joke he was extremely serious. When they were children Tyler or Ollie as he was called back then was somewhat protective of Shelbi. Holding her hand everywhere and being the first to explore a new place instead of her.

"I'll let you know."

"So did you accept the ring?"

"You knew about that?" Tyler groans. "Of course I do! Alyson tells me everything! Besides I also got a ring." Shelbi holds up her hand, showing the ring to Tyler. Unknowing to her that the bruise that Cole left on her wrist was visible.

"What's that?" Tyler gently grips Shelbi's hand in his, pushing her sweatshirt sleeve up a little bit to see the obvious bruise shaped like a handprint. Gently tracing the bruise. "Was it Cole?" Shelbi winces, "I-I fell." She tries to lies.

"Shelbi, Please just tell me the truth."

"He was just a little rough, it's fine." Shelbi trembles."No, it's not fine..he's abusing you." Shelbi winces at that word.

"Guys! Let's go!"

"We will talk about this later." Tyler says, letting go of Shelbi's arm. The pair silently walk to the car. Their journey was just beginning.


	2. Two

"Can you drop me off at Cole's? I need to explain to him some things." Shelbi questions, chewing on her fingernails nervously.

"I was hoping you would come with us to the house, I need my little bird." Tyler replies, turning back to look at Shelbi with a smile. Little Bird was Tyler's nickname for her back in the day.

"I-I guess I have the time." Shelbi blushes. Alyson smiles a little. Despite being Alyson's best friend, Shelbi and Tyler always had a different closer relationship. Something Alyson didn't understand.

"Great!" Tyler cheers, mentally sighing. He's going to do anything he can to keep Shelbi away from Cole.Not long after the car is pulling up to the house.

"You have the key, right?" Tyler asks Alyson, the three getting out of the car. "Yup!" She holds up the keys. They walk up the steps, Alyson putting in the key.

"Is it not working?" Shelbi mutters, watching as the girl juggles the locked doorknob.

"Nope!" Alyson grumbles, turning to Tyler and Shelbi looking very annoyed. "Okay, I'm sure if I remember correctly we had multiple ways to get in the house." Tyler comments, already on the move for an entrance. They search the back, trying to open the screen door but that is also locked.

"Look, remember you guys had that secret entrance, it leads to the laundry room." Shelbi points to the entrance that is now covered in wooden broads. Tyler inspects the boards, seeing them screwed in.

"We need something to pry it open." Shelbi points out. "Let's check the barn." The group of three walk towards the barn, first checking to see if it was locked, it was. Looking through the window, right there a screwdriver sat.

"Well it's locked and I really don't want any broken windows." Alyson huffs out, giving Tyler a look as he was picking up a rock.

"We'll see.....what's happening, do you feel that?" Tyler says, Shelbi stares at the twins in confusion as they look to be watching something.

**-Memory-**

_"And don't leave this room until it looks clean as a whistle." Young Tyler complains, scrubbing down the table._

_"Ugh this is the millionth time I got in trouble because of you two." Young Alyson grumbles. A young Shelbi comes into the picture, taking a seat on a box. She decided not to help, it wasn't her house._

_"I didn't do anything, Ollie was the one to open his big mouth." A young Shelbi tries to defend herself._

_"Hey! You two were thinking the same thing...Weren't brave enough to tell her." A young Tyler snaps back._

_"What good would it do?! She never listens" A young Alyson exclaims._

" _Well I rather scream it at her in her stupid face." young Tyler mutters._

_"Look we forgot the key, we need to put it back." Young Alyson holds out the key, young Tyler grabs it. "Great! Maybe we can hide it from her."_

_"Goblins are supposed to help the princess not play mean tricks on her." Young Alyson looks unsure at Tyler._

_"Well! I'm in! Let's go!" Young Shelbi cheers jumping down from the box, grabbing onto Young Tyler's hand._

**-End Memory-**

"Whoa did that just happen?" Tyler questions looking at Alyson. Shelbi raises her eyebrow, did what just happen.

"Yeah! I think it did."

"It felt like how it did when we use to share thoughts..with our voice."

"Will someone explain to me what you two saw, because I saw nothing." Shelbi pleads, looking up at the twins.

"We saw an old memory..." Tyler explains

"I'm feeling something again." Alyson starts walking towards the other side of the barn. Tyler and Shelbi following.

**-Memory-**

_"Hurry! Let's go see the silent frog." Young Tyler exclaims to Young Alyson. A Young Shelbi stands next to him, holding his hand, swinging it back and forth out of boredom._

_"Coming, Coming."_

_"What! Your sulking again, I already said I was sorry." Young Tyler rants. Young Alyson sighs "No your not."_

_"Okay, guess you don't want to see what I put in the treasure room." Young Tyler turns to act like he is leaving. Young Shelbi silently giggles. "What! No! I want to see!" Young Alyson runs off to catch up to the pair._

**-End Memory-**

The memory ends at the three wooden frogs.

"Guess we know where to look now." Tyler says moving to the frogs. Shelbi rolls her eyes, "are you two messing with me?"

"Nope!" Tyler holds out the barn key to Shelbi's face. Her eyes shine with surprise. Tyler walks to the barn opening the door and quickly grabbing the screwdriver.

"Wait! Am I in these memories!?" Shelbi exclaims rapidly looking at the twins.

"Oh yes, mainly clinging to Tyler." Alyson teases the pair. Shelbi blushes, her eyes travel down the ground in embarrassment..Tyler rolls his eyes before unscrewing the planks of wood.

"This was a very first den, remember?" Alyson and Shelbi bend down to look at the small opening.

"Who knows what's living down there now." Alyson comments. Tyler enters the den, disappearing out of sight.

"Everything okay down there." Shelbi questions..

"AHHH" Tyler shouts, scaring the two girls. "That's not funny!" They say simultaneously. Tyler laughs, "then why am I laughing."

"OK! Fine! But you're still an idiot." Alyson mumbles.

"Okay, I'm going in for real this time, does anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll go." Shelbi ducks down joining Tyler in the muddy den.

"I will meet you two at the front. Try to be quick with it" Alyson winks at them. The pair roll their eyes turning away from the girl.

"I remember this den being bigger." Shelbi comments following Tyler.

"Well we were smaller, at least I was." Tyler jokes. "You wanna hold hands like old times?" Tyler reaches his hand towards Shelbi. Grabbing Tyler's hand as they duck down to avoid a piece of wood. Tyler is the unlucky one hitting his head on it.

_"Ouch"_

_"What happened? Are you okay?"_

Shelbi let's go of Tyler's hand in fright, she heard that. "What the fuck was that?!" She exclaims. "I heard you and Alyson, in my head.."

"Can you hear us now?" Tyler questions. Shaking her head no. Tyler reaches out grabbing Shelbi's hand.

_"What about now."_ Shelbi nods her head. "Try thinking something."

_"Hello?"_

_"Is that Shelbi?!"_

_"Looks like when she's holding my hand she can hear the connection."_

Shelbi let's go, needing a minute away from the connection. They continue on their journey to find the hatch, Shelbi can tell Tyler is talking in his head with Alyson. They stop at the hatch, Tyler pushes it open. He helps Shelbi up, before climbing up himself. Shelby allows Tyler to have a minute, opening the door for Alyson.

"Nice to see you again." Shelbi jokes, moving out of the way for Alyson.

"So were here, now what?" Tyler questions Alyson. "Well, we decide what's trash, what we're keeping, and whatever else the house is trying to tell us." Alyson replies. Shelbi follows behind Tyler not exactly knowing what to do, she watches him go through things and comment about them.

"Shelbi! Tyler! Look what I found!" Alyson holds up a homemade ring, the ring that Tyler made Shelbi out of scraps of wood a year before the accident. Shelbi took off the ring and placed it on the coffee table the night of the accident, she couldn't get it back as no one wanted her back in the house...Tyler takes the rough-looking ring. Examining it before twisting around to see Shelbi, he gets on one knee, taking her left hand in his.

"Shelbi Black, will you marry me?" Tyler grins, Shelbi giggles, nodding. "Yes Tyler Ronan, I'll marry you."Tyler slips on the ring on her ring finger. It fits perfectly, which makes sense because the ring was huge on her as a child.

"I can't believe it my younger brother getting married before me! When's the wedding?" Alyson plays along.

"Hey, no I'm the older one!" Tyler states, getting up from the floor.

"I want a fall wedding!" Shelbi announces, smiling at Tyler. Tyler returns the smile, grabbing Shelbi's hand. It feels nice, better than Cole's hand. She allows Tyler to lead her upstairs.

"I remember the fort.."

**-Memory-**

_"Shhh! Shelbi! You need to be quiet." Young Tyler whispers, staring down at a young Shelbi._

_"I just don't understand why you want to be a boy. My brother is smelly." Young Shelbi comments. Young Tyler decided today to tell her that he preferred to be called Ollie and not his birth name. Shelbi was the first person he told._

_"I don't know I just feel like I'm a boy." Young Tyler softly tells the girl._

_"Eh! Okay! Now did you want to go bother Alyson!" Young Shelbi cheers. Young Tyler giggles, quickly kissing Shelbi's cheek. The younger girl doesn't have time to react as Tyler grabs her hand, yanking her out of the fort_

**-End Memory-**

"Is this that memory stuff you guys have been talking about?" Shelbi questions, staring at Tyler. He nods.

"Yes."

They walk into the bedroom, it's still the same. Same bunkbed, posters, desk, toys, drawings on the wall, all the same.

"Wow, it's all the same." Alyson says, walking into the room.

"My bed!" Shelbi shouts, getting in the bottom bunk. It technically wasn't hers, it was Tyler's. When she stayed over, she and Tyler shared a bed most of the time.

"Hey no! it's my bed." Tyler says, searching in the the desk for the one thing he wanted, in the box he did not spot his diary, just the old storybook that they made.

"Are you looking for something?" Alyson asks, watching as Tyler looks around the desk.

"My diary."

"You never told me about it." Alyson replies. "Yeah well, with how Mary-Ann was I wanted to keep it a secret." Tyler murmurs.

"The day she found out about it." The twins turn to the middle of the room, watching the memory. Since Shelbi wasn't holding Tyler's hand she couldn't see it. Tyler kneels on the ground looking like he's trying to touch the memory.

"I didn't know how I couldn't see it...she said it right to my face. She was willing to hurt me to keep me from transiting." Tyler whispers, Alyson kneels down near him, wrapping him in a hug. Shelbi avoids watching, trying to give them privacy.

"I need to get my diary. Her room is the only place I haven't looked."

"Okay, but do we need to go...like right now." Alyson hesitates with the sentence, already knowing the answer. "That diary was important to me."

"Okay, then let's go get it." Alyson stands up reaching down to help Tyler up.

**"Come on little bird, let's go."**


	3. Three

"Guys, I really think we should just break the door." Shelbi comments watching as the pair try to break into Mary Ann's room.

"I don't want to buy a new door." Alyson grumbles, flipping through the storybook to find more clues.

"Try moose, bear, and pelican." Shelbi guesses as Tyler starts putting in the code. The door unlocks, the twins turn to look at Shelbi.

"How do you think I passed High School, I'm not smart I just guess." Shelbi laughs, walking past them to get into the room.

"I expected this to feel more like a win." Alyson comments, the three looking around the room.

"Speak for yourself! I solved it!" Shelbi replies.

"And she's not going to let us forget that." Tyler jokes, looking around the room. They search the room, Tyler stops at the desk, opening the drawer to see his diary. "It's here! I fucking knew it!"

"Do you think she read it?" Shelbi asks, watching as he flipped through the diary.

"Of course she was noisy as hell!" Tyler grumbles. Alyson spots something, a blue book, and a pamphlet. In huge letters, the book reads **RAISING YOUR TRANSGENDER CHILD**. The pamphlet is to some _Virtue Seekers Youth Camp._ Alyson takes a seat on the bed in shock.

"Tyler." Alyson holds up them, grabbing the attention of both Tyler and Shelbi. Shelbi's eyes widen. "Well, shit." She whispers her eyes traveling to Tyler.

"What, what is this?!" Tyler stammers walking to Alyson, he grabs the book, taking a seat on the bed.

"How does this make any sense, she attacked me because I cut my hair."

"I don't know, we can't overthink this." Alyson replies, the twins hug each other.

"I-I need a moment." Tyler stutters, breaking up the hug, he stands up. Walking out of the room. Alyson and Shelbi share a look, one of uncertainty.

**_-Memory-_ **

_"Are you sure?" Young Alyson asks, holding up the pair of scissors. Young Tyler nods. "Do it." She begins to cut his hair, chopping out clumps._

_"It's looking great!" Young Shelbi cheers watching Tyler with a smile. Not long after that, the haircut is finished._

_"-It looks amazing!" Young Alyson comments putting down the scissors. Tyler turns to Alyson with a smile. "Really?" reaching up to feel his hair_

_"I can't wait to show mom, she's been really sad lately." Tyler remarks. "More than sad, she's been scary." Alyson yawns, reaching to rub her eyes tiredly._

_"Yeah! But not tonight though! It was almost like a party!" Young Shelbi giggles out, remembering all the fun things they did together._

_"Thank you, Alyson." Tyler cheers, reaching out to hug his sister. "You don't have to thank me, Your my sister."_

_"I feel more like your brother."_

_"Brother, Sister, we look out for each other. But I'm pretty sure I just gave you a bad haircut." Alyson laughs. A little while later Tyler stands on the steps, Shelbi is tiredly clutching his hand. As much as Tyler wanted Shelbi to stay in bed she wanted to come with him._

_"Mom! Mooomm!" Young Tyler shouts, the pair walk down the steps._

_"I think she's in the barn." Young Shelbi announces, Tyler looks out the window, the light is on so she probably is. The pair walk outside, the rain pours down. The barn door is wide open as they walk towards it. Mary Ann is mumbling incoherently._

_"Mom?" Mary Ann turns, looking at the pair. She has a gun. "O-Ollie." Shelbi clutches his hand._

_"No, no, no! This isn't right." Tyler and Shelbi take off running._

_"No, come back!"_

_**-End Memory-** _

Shelbi sighs, laying on the bottom bunk bed, closing her eyes. She didn't get any sleep last night, Cole needed her, she went back and forth between her house and his. Not long after closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

\---

"little bird, time to get up." Shelbi's eyes open, quickly getting up to only hit her forehead on the top bunk.

"Shit!" Shelbi winces, holding her head in pain.

"Oh fuck! Are you okay?!" Tyler gently pushes Shelbi's hand out of the way, trying to see if she was injured. The cold of his hand made the pain slightly ease.

"Shit! It's bleeding, here get up." Tyler helps the girl get out of the bunk. Helping her downstairs and into the bathroom. She takes a seat on the lid covered toilet as he searches the cabinets of the first aid kit. Getting out the tin box, opening it to grab an alcohol wipe. He cleans the cut.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispers as Shelbi winces as the sting of the wipe hits her.

"It's okay, I'm just stupid. Besides I have had worse" Shelbi laughs, as Tyler puts on a bandaid on her cut. He kisses her bandaid covered injury. Something Cole never does, mainly because he purposely causes them.

" You're not stupid, I scared you, it's a natural reaction." Tyler says, reaching down to help her up. She's in his arms, Tyler is staring down at her. They both move closer to each other, Tyler cups her face with his hands, leaning down to her height.

"Tyler! Shelbi! Let's go!" Alyson's voice shouts through the house, making the pair break up from each other's embrace. Shelbi blushes, looking down. Was she seriously about to kiss Tyler?! Seriously about to cheat on Cole?!

"We will be right out!" Tyler shouts back, turning to close the first aid kit and placing it back in the cabinet. Shelbi walks out of the bathroom, Tyler following. Alyson stands by the front door her face is showing a smug smile.

"Okay you two lovebirds, let's go!" Alyson exclaims, ignoring the looks they sent her.


End file.
